


Birthday Wishes and Lack of Patience

by MissNightTigress



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Surprises, fluffy turning to kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightTigress/pseuds/MissNightTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite billionaire turns another year older, and this time, she isn't dying. All Toni Stark wants to do is go back to Stark Tower and spend time with her lover. Unfortunately, though, the world is conspiring against her. They say good things come to those who wait, but for Toni, she's hoping what's waiting is downright delicious for all she has to go through to get it. If Loki has his way, it'll be one birthday she won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes and Lack of Patience

Sun beamed into a modernized Manhattan office, illuminating its contents with its glow. Through gaping, screened windows, children were heard laughing and birds were heard chirping. People could be seen exiting offices left and right. Everyone, including fat cat CEOs, appeared to be basking in the glory of the day.

Everyone except for Natasha Stark.

Toni snarled at the pile of papers sitting in the middle of her sheen circular black desk. It was a gorgeous day and everyone was enjoying it. All she wanted to do was go home and celebrate her birthday with her lover but no. Hell no. She had to stay in the office and do paperwork.

"You're making me do work on my birthday?" she whined to Pepper moments earlier. "What kind of PA are you?"

Pepper smiled and patted her boss on the head to further irritate her. "The kind that doesn't want a repeat of last year."

Chocolate eyes rolled as she fanned the papers in Pepper's face. "But this is your job!"

"As your PA I am entitled to taking sick days. In fact," the strawberry blonde started, adding in fake coughing for effect, "I think I'm coming down with something now."

"Yeah. It's called the Bullvine Manure Influenza. Did you at least get me anything?"

Red lips feigned an "O" of shock. "Isn't my presence a present enough, Toni?"

"I'm truly beginning to wonder that myself."

Chuckling, Pepper turned on her heel to walk out of the large mahogany door. "Have fun, Toni. Happy birthday!"

"Bite me," Toni muttered.

That whole exchange led to present day Toni slowly reading through papers. Licenses, patents, contracts, business deals, everything associated with robotics, engineering, and business, she was convinced, sat in front of her in a neat little pile, and it drove her insane.

She took out her phone and opened a new text message to Jarvis, who she knew would read it to her boyfriend as soon as he received it. "To Loki: What are you wearing, handsome?"

The phone buzzed seconds later. "Work, Stark."

"Come on. It's a beautiful day and it's my birthday. I'm entitled to fun, you know."

"Fun is reserved for those of us without a company to run. Meanwhile, guess what I can do one-handed."

The moan that escaped Toni's throat made her jump as it broke the silence that had overcome her office. "That's not fair. You can't expect me to work with a question like that in my head."

"I inquired a simple question. Your mind perceived it incorrectly."

"You're a tease. Have I told you that lately?"

"Not since last night. Now work. My inquiry was meant as an incentive, not a debate."

Toni rolled her eyes and sat the phone by her desktop for easier access as she skimmed through the paperwork once more. She was certain everything in the contents of the documents was in her favor. Pepper knew ways around legalities Toni didn't and she knew exactly how the CEO liked to make her deals. She wouldn't have bothered giving her the papers if they weren't to her specifications. All she had to do was simply sign them and be on her way. Sounded easy enough.

Her fingers picked up a pen and clicked the end, preparing for signage. It was her paranoia that got in the way. What if Pepper just handed her papers without being her usual thorough self? Signing them without reading could've led her into a trap, and she wasn't about to have that. The pen hit the desk with a clack as her fingers raked through her wavy brown locks. "I can't win!" she moaned.

It was then an idea struck her like lightning to a rod. They didn't call her a genius for nothing. Her digits reached for a mechanical pencil instead, and she began signing where she had to, making sure not to press too hard on the lead so she could erase it later if need be. Once she finished making her thin mark on the last sheet of paper, she was out of her chair and out the door.

Outside at a desk was another one of her assistants, lower than Pepper on the scale but still close. She looked up from her computer from behind her glasses, pushing the spectacles up the bridge of her nose. "Leaving so soon, Miss Stark?"

"Got that right, Daphne."

"Oh," her meek voice chirped. "Did you get those papers finished like Miss Potts asked?"

"What is it with those damn papers everyone is so concerned about? It's my birthday and considering I'm not dying this year, I'd like to actually go out and celebrate this year!" Toni hollered before calming down, rubbing her forehead in exasperation. "I'm sorry, Daph. Really. I'm going to leave even if Banner hulks out and tries forcing me to stay here."

The timid woman only nodded before returning to her computer and whatever had her fixated before her boss interrupted.

For Toni, it was like she couldn't get out of that building quick enough. The elevator was far too slow, even though it was the most advanced of its kind. The wait for Happy was too damn long, even though the town car should've been parked in the spot closest to the door for a simple escape. When she finally got into the black Mercedes, she melted into the leather seat. "Home, Happy, and make it fast," she grumbled, slinging her arm over her eyes as she laid across the seat.

"Could be a little bit nicer, your Majesty," the man hissed from the front seat.

"It's my birthday. Drive the damn car, and take the quickest route home?"

The car shifted into gear and pulled out into traffic, satiating the billionaire for the moment. She pulled out her phone and texted the god again. "I'm on my way home. Will you tell me the answer to your question now?"

"Did you finish your work?"

"Yes."

"Answer is still no."

"You're cruel, you know that?"

"I pride myself on it. What's your approximation until you grace me with your appearance?"

"You have teleportation. Come see me yourself. Car sex is a fantasy of mine."

"I rather remain here and wait for you. Isn't the Midgardian saying 'good things come to those who wait?' I plan on testing that…in several way tonight."

"Fuck you."

"Remember, good things come to those who wait."

Before she could send back a snarky response, the car screeched to a halt, and she found herself face to the floor. "Fucking hell, Happy! What the hell is going on?"

"Can't you see there's a backup?"

Toni looked down the road, and sure enough, cars were backed up as far as the eye could see. Her fist pounded into the floor in irritation. "All I want to do is go home and be with my boyfriend on my birthday. Why is that so much to ask?"

"You could always get out of the car and walk," Happy said with a hint of sarcasm. "Might beat waiting for traffic. It could be a while."

She whined and slid her face close to his seat. "Can't you take a side road or something? I don't care if we waste gas and backtrack twenty times. Today marks a day in history. Toni Stark isn't bitching about turning another year older."

"Or dying."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, ruffling his fluffy brown hair. "You understand me for once! Now, about taking that detour?"

His lips formed a thin line as he shook his head once. "No can do. We're in the middle lane. Merging would cause more of a backup or possibly an accident, and this is one of your precious Audis."

Her back hit the seat with an aggravated thud. "You have got to be shitting me, Happy. I'm a billionaire. Can't I call a chopper or something or…God dammit!" she muttered. Her fingers reached in the back pocket of her black pants suit to retrieve the miniaturized version of the suit. "Why didn't I think about this before? Later, Happy!"

"Wait, Toni-" It was too late. The billionaire was out of the car and playing Frogger with the rest of the traffic before finally reaching the sidewalk.

It was there that she pressed the button and triggered the Iron Woman suit. The metal began enveloping her body, surrounding her arms and legs in its casing. Her helmet snapped in place and she grinned deviously behind it. "Seriously, best way of commuting. Why didn't I think of this before? Initiate thrusters, Jarvis."

Fire lit under the soles of her metallic boots, and she was in the sky instantly. She weaved in between buildings before locating her Tower on the horizon, setting her sights on it. "Honey, I'm home," she purred, knowing Jarvis would send it to Loki.

"I didn't see the car. Are you trying to trick the trickster, Stark?"

"Who said it was by car? I'll be in the bedroom in approximately 57 seconds. You better be there."

"Wherever else would I be?"

She simply scoffed and focused on getting home. The rear landing pad was under her feet in no time, and she cut the thrusters, landing with a clang. Her robotic arms began peeling the armor off of her piece by piece until she was left in her pants suit once again. Digits extended for the handle of the door as her heart fluttered. She was finally home, and so close she could almost taste Loki's lips on hers.

Jiggle, jiggle. Resistance was given.

Her knees buckled and she pushed her forehead against the door. "What the hell? Why is the whole world conspiring against me on today of all days? All I want to do is enjoy my birthday with the one person other than my friends who I love dearly. I don't have an element killing me quickly inside me. I don't want a fancy party and to get drunk with everyone. Hell, I don't even want sex as much as I did. I just want to be in my penthouse with my boyfriend enjoying my birthday. Is that too much to ask?"

"Wow," an icy, seductive voice cooed from behind her. "I didn't think it possible for the great Woman of Iron to beg."

She turned her head only slightly to catch a glimpse at Loki, standing there in black leather pants and a forest green t-shirt grinning at her. "Shut the hell up and let me in."

"Hello to you too, Embodiment of Sol."

A full rotation came from her as she pressed her back against the large gray door. "All I've wanted to do all God damn day is come home and be with you. It's a Murphy's Law day for me. Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong, and now even you are conspiring against me. You who I flew all the way home to see on my birthday! Come on, Loki. This is cruel even for you."

He advanced towards her then, extending his fingers to caress her cheek, a shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. "I told you, Stark, good things come to those who wait."

Her pearly whites nipped at his fingers a little then as both a silent protest and a silent plea. "I think I've waited enough."

"You've waited not even the time span of two hours, Stark."

"It's my birthday. I do what I want," she grumbled.

Chilled lips met hers in a tender chaste kiss. "You're stealing my lines."

"And you're stealing my patience. Let me in or I'm going to override Jarvis and let myself in."

His lips moved to her forehead now. "Halt your incessant testiness. I wish to provide you sustenance first."

Crimson lips parted to protest, only for the Iron Woman's stomach to growl in response. She was rather famished, but stubbornness prevailed. "I'm not hungry for food."

Jungle eyes rolled as his arms enveloped her in a tight embrace, teleporting them into the main area of the penthouse, particularly on Toni's large black leather sofa. "Your bullheadedness knows no bounds, does it, Stark?" he inquired once his arms unraveled from her.

She rose and looked around the large living space just to avoid making eye contact with him. "Not really, no. What's that smell?" she asked, lifting her nose in the air. It smelled delicious...semi-chocolatey…baked. "Is that cake?"

Loki's pale cheeks flushed then as he stood beside her. "Of course it is. Isn't that part of this ludicrous Midgardian celebration?"

"You baked me a cake?" Anxiously, she glanced in the direction of the kitchen to find a large rectangular cake on the counter. Her stomach growled happily while she moaned softly, casting him a sideways glance. "It isn't magic, is it? I just want to be Toni tonight. Not a tiger, not you, though I truly did enjoy both of those experiences and would love to do them again. Tonight, I just want it to be you and I."

"Relax, Miss Stark. I personally bore witness to Mr. Laufeyson baking the cake from scratch. No magic was involved," Jarvis chimed in.

Loki's blush deepened as he ducked his head in shame. "Really, Toni, must that infernal machine be on at all times?"

Trotting up to admire his handiwork, Toni waved a manicured hand in the air as a dismissal. "He's one of the machines keeping me alive, so I'd say it's rather crucial, yes." Before her was a simple blue cake. There weren't any sprinkles, wasn't any fancy writing. It was a simple blue, almost a frosty blue, like he was when he was in his other form. She always loved the color blue, but she loved it even more when she found out the secret he tried most desperately to hide. Reaching out a finger, she swiped some of the icing off the side and popped the finger in her mouth, her eyes growing wide. "Is that real Italian buttercream? Did you make that from scratch?"

The god merely nodded, his blush now a blood red. "The cake itself is a chocolate chip sheet cake. I recalled how much you enjoy chocolate chip sweets."

Her knees completely gave out as animalistic noises escaped from her throat. "God, you're such a tease, but you're the best boyfriend ever. When in the world did you have time to do all of this?"

The blush faded and Mischievous Loki returned, sauntering up the stairs to join his lover's side. "You weren't having a Murphy's Law day, love. I planned all of those things, other than the traffic. It was to bide time to make this for you. I have several surprises planned for the evening."

Loki pulled her closer to his torso, soliciting a slight hiss from the CEO. "I love you and I appreciate everything, but these surprises are just going to cut into my birthday sex."

Teeth nibbled at her ear before the god of mischief chuckled. "Most of your other surprises are in the bedroom, Stark."

She whimpered, inclining her head to glance his way as his fingers barely grazed her neck. "You're hitting all my erogenous zones and it isn't fair considering you want to get food in my stomach. I really wish I could have my cake and eat it too with this, but you're so damn difficult…"

"I said I wanted to get sustenance in you. I never completely specified what kind. There's leftover icing in the fridge in one of those small appliances to squeeze small amounts of it out of…"

"A piper?"

"Yes, thank you. A piper. You're right. It would be cruel to force you to wait longer, not to mention there's only so much one hand can do," he breathed against her neck, causing her to whimper again.

She rolled into him and locked her lips with his, her fingers winding their way into those inky locks she loved. "Have I told you you're delicious?"

"Save it for the bedroom, Stark." With that, his arms dipped low and grabbed the back of her legs, hoisting her so he was carrying her in his arms. He advanced to the fridge to let her get the piper of icing before revolving on his heel and walking towards the bedroom.

"Just curious, but why did you make me go through all of that just to take me to the bedroom when we could've been there to begin with?"

He smirked before kissing her again. "Biding my time once more. I told you I had surprises in there. They weren't all finished, not completely. Before we venture further, I wish to make a simple request…well, demand. Close your eyes."

Brown eyes glanced over his face uneasily, resulting in a sigh from their carrier. "Close them willingly, for later on tonight you won't get the choice," he whispered roughly.

"You're lucky I love you," she grumbled, bringing her hands up to her eyes, shielding them as he requested. There was hardly any bounce to his step. He glided across the floor as he carried her into the bedroom. The only sign they were in the bedroom she had was the door opening not to mention the smell of rose petals. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not until I put you down. You are an impatient little mortal today, aren't you?"

"Bite me," she snarled playfully.

Lips made contact with her neck, halting her protests immediately. "Trust me, my love, I plan on it."

She growled lowly in response, wiggling in his arms. "I swear to God, Loki, if you don't put me down so I can ravish you- Oof!" He had dropped her on the bed, but she kept her eyes covered diligently.

"You can open them now."

Gradually her palms slid away, unveiling a ceiling of red and gold balloons. Dark green rose petals with gold edging were scattered across the room, including all over the black silk sheets. Above the bed, a golden canopy was installed, surrounding the large piece of furniture in its luxury fabric. The air had left Toni's lunges as she surveyed the room in awe. When she was finally able to speak, she murmured, "You did this yourself? How did you-"

A trill of a chuckle left him as he shifted onto the bed. His lithe legs straddled those of his lover, a chilled hand pinning both of hers above her head as his lips met her jawline. "I had help from your associates not to mention my clones. Now, I believe you told a lie earlier, did you not? Trust me, Toni, tonight it is going to be I ravishing you, not the other way around. My next question is, do you prefer rope or chains?"

Oh, God, he was getting kinky. She shivered noticeably under him, biting her lip to keep from embarrassing herself with animalistic noises as she whispered, "Rope will do just fine."

He grinned, pulling a ring of the flax out of thin air. "Get ready for a long, delicious night then…my Queen."


End file.
